


Tunnel Vision

by inpiniteu



Series: Beneath The Milky Twilight (Oh, Kiss Me) [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Myungsoo isn't the one in front of the camera, but Howon still can't take his eyes off of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 001 - "Look Over Here"
> 
> Written for [Just Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/justkiss2017).

“Howon-ssi, can you please look over here?” 

Howon blinks and turns his head slightly to look at the man who has just called his name, stuffing both of his hands into the pockets of his black football shorts and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

In the three years Howon spent as _FC Seagulls_ ’ striker, he has always thought of their annual photoshoot as an awkward experience and one he would rather avoid altogether. 

This year’s is somehow even worse and he doesn’t even really know why. 

Or maybe, he does to be honest. 

Indeed, it’s the first time the shooting is handled by the students of the photography department instead of professionals, which also means it’s the first time he’s in close vicinity of Kim Myungsoo - the head photographer of today's shooting.

“Do I need to do something in particular?” he asks Myungsoo, whose face is partially hidden by the huge camera he’s holding. “Like take a pose or something?”

Individual shots are the worst in his opinion and he can’t wait for his turn to be over, even though he’s secretly enjoying his time alone with the photography student. For the first time since he joined the team during his freshman year, he’s almost grateful for being an awful model and taking more time than half of his team combined.

“No, no,” Myungsoo says, slowly lowering his camera from his face to flash a smile that makes Howon’s heart race. “You’re doing great.”

It oddly reminds Howon of the first time he saw Myungsoo across campus. He had been fidgeting with his camera on the stairs of the main building, smiling to himself. 

He hadn’t really been paying attention then, too focused on trying to get to class in time and muttering under his breath multiple threats all related to Lee-fucking-Sungyeol but then, just when he had passed the younger man, their eyes had met and Myungsoo had flashed him this exact smile - a sheepish one, full of dimples and eyes crinkling at the corners. 

And just like now, Howon had felt paralyzed, completely wrapped under Kim Myungsoo’s spell.

Howon clears his throat. “Are you sure? I don’t think I’m a good model. My picture from last year was even elected “worst picture of the shoot” by the team, you know.” Howon can still remember his fellow teammate Nam Woohyun teasing him for months afterwards, never letting him live it down. 

Myungsoo laughs, and Howon can only hear genuineness out of it. He smiles, happy with himself for making Myungsoo laugh. “You should show it to me,” Myungsoo suggests, "it can be that bad."

"It definitely can," Howon replies, completely serious. “Sorry, I burned all the copies I could get my hands on. Too scared my roommate would see them and plaster them all over the campus...” Howon grimaces, a shiver running through him at the thought of Lee Sungyeol getting a hand of this picture. It would be a total disaster for both himself and his reputation.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Myungsoo simply says, and Howon isn't certain but is there disappointment he hears in Myungsoo's voice?

Howon just shakes his head. “No, no, I swear you’re not missing out on anything. Anyway, are you sure I don’t need to-”

Myungsoo nods a few times. “Yes, I’m sure,” he confirms before Howon can finish and adds playfully, “It would be better if you could stay still for more than twenty seconds, though.”

“Oh.” Howon looks down at his soccer cleats, an embarrassed smile on his lips as he rubs the back of his head. “I don’t mind trying.”

He pauses and then grins at Myungsoo, who is looking back at him with his head tilted to the side, eyes wide open, “But only if I get a reward.”

Myungsoo laughs again, louder this time and Howon swears he will never get tired of the sound of it. “Oh, really? And what do you want?”

Howon simply shrugs and he doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath coming from Myungsoo as his jersey raises slightly over his stomach, displaying hours of hard work on the field and at the gym. 

_Oh_ , he thinks as he takes in the slight flush on Myungsoo’s cheeks. _Oh._ Maybe, just maybe, he isn't the only one affected by the other.

It’s not much, and perhaps he's completely misreading signs that aren't ones, but still. It gives Howon enough courage to tell Myungsoo what he wants. “A kiss. I want to kiss you.”

Myungsoo doesn’t answer, instead raising his camera to his face again but Howon notices the unsteady hold he has on the camera and he grins, not noticing the sound of the shutter cutting through the silence of the room.

“Perfect,” Myungsoo mutters under his breath, nodding to himself and eyes full of satisfaction. "Absolutely breathtaking."

“So,” Howon starts, making Myungsoo look up at him. “Does that mean I get my kiss?”

And Howon does get it. That, a first date and a phone number. Who was he kidding, after all? Lee Howon loves photoshoots.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta-ed, I'm sorry. Might be edited later.


End file.
